My new life
by Victorias Sparkles
Summary: Oliver is upset that Lilly leaves, and Miley makes it worse. But one very lucky day, Oliver meets a girl that would change his life forever. Complete! Please R&R!
1. Catching up

"Oliver!" Miley yelled across the hallway.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, he saw Miley coming but walked away from her.

"Oliver! Wait up!" Miley said, catching up with him.

Oliver sighed.

"What's wrong, Oliver? Aren't you happy to see me?" Miley said.

"It's just that... Oh, nevermind." He walked away into the hallway.

Miley was confused.

"But, Oliver! You haven't heard the good news yet!" Miley shouted across the hallway.

He turned his head, his face was red.

"Lilly's coming back!" She shouted.

He turned around, he wasn't so red anymore.

"She's what?" He could hardly believe it.

"Her parents are moving back!" Miley smiled.

"But, how?" Oliver was confused.

"I don't know. I just knew it would cheer you up." She lost her smile.

"You lied!" Oliver was mad, he walked toward Miley.

"Oliver, I..." Miley was interupted.

"You lied to me! How could you! I thought you were my friend!" Tears came to his eyes.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." She said.

"How? How could you, Miley!" He ran through the hallway and pushed his way through people.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm so sorry." Miley walked away.

Meanwhile, with Oliver...

Oliver was sitting in the park, sitting on a swing.

He started to cry.

"Hi, I couldn't help but see you were crying." A girl walked up and sat on the swing beside him.

"Who are you?" He said, raising his head up.

"I'm Chibiusa." She smiled.

"I'm Oliver." He said, whiping away his tears with his sleeve.

"Well Oliver, how about you come to get some Ice cream with me." Chibiusa smiled and held her hand out.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"It's okay." She put her hand down and walked away.

"Wait!" He yelled and got up from the swing.

Chibiusa turned around.

"Can you come here for a second?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Chibiusa said, walking towards him.

She sat down again.

He leaned towards her, putting one hand on her leg and the other on the side of her head.

She leaned toward him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He leaned some more and closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes too.

She felt his lips touch hers and she felt warm and comfortable with him near her.

He leaned out.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver said.

"Why?" Chibiusa said.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"I'm glad that you did." She smiled.

"I'm depressed and I used you to make me feel better." Oliver sighed.

"It's okay." She leaned into him and kissed him.

He leaned away, and saw her in a dress and beautiful Pink hair swaying in the wind.

He got up and looked at himself, he was in a white outfit with blue and gold.

_Helios..._ Chibiusa thought.

"I should get going." Chibiusa got up.

"Please, stay." Oliver gave his "Pretty puppy dog" eyes.

"Oh, okay." She sat back down smiling.

"Let me tell you what happened." Oliver said, holding her hand.

Chibiusa smiled.

"My friend, Lilly, she had to move to england three weeks ago. I've been depressed ever since, my other friend, Miley, lied to me in telling me she was back today. Then I came here and met you." He smiled.

"I think you're my prince." Chibiusa said.

"Huh? I'm no prince." Oliver laughed.

"I'll see you later." Chibiusa ran away.

"But I don't even know you're number!" Oliver yelled.

She was out of sight.

Oliver sighed.

"I better go home too." Oliver grabbed his backpack and walked home.

The sun started to set.


	2. Learning how to breathe

Oliver opened the door to his house and ran up to his room.

When he opened the door he saw someone sitting on his bed, smiling.

"Hi, Oliver." She smiled.

"Lilly, but...but..but how?" Oliver was shocked and shaking.

"I just thought I'd come and see you." She walked over to him.

He smiled and walked to her, he put his hands around her and hugged her, never wanting to let go.

"Oliver..I love you." She whispered in his ear.

His eyes went wide.

"Lilly, I love you too." He whispered in hers.

She walked backwards, hitting the bed.

He pushed her on the bed.

"Oliver, what are you doing!" Lilly asked, eyes getting wider.

"I'm doing what I should have done long ago." He kissed her.

He put his hands on her head.

And the door swung open.

Miley was at the door, shaking.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled.

Miley ran off and out his front door.

"It's not your fault." Lilly said, running her hands through his hair.

"I know it is." Oliver sighed.

He closed his eyes and she kissed him.

Then he heard an alarm beeping.

he opened his eyes.

It was just a dream.

"NO! It can't be a dream!" Oliver broke down crying on his bed.

Two hours later...

"Oliver, I wanted to say how sorry I am." Miley told him.

He walked away, sighing.

There was a school anouncement: "Everyone! Lilly is coming back!"

Oliver stopped in his tracks.

The anouncement continued: "She will be performing in the gymnasium in half an hour!"

Oliver ran to the gym, panting.

He swung the doors open. She wasn't there.

"Was I imagining, again?" Oliver sighed.

"Imagining what?" A girl put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lilly?" He turned around.

She smiled.

"Lilly!" He hugged her.

He took her hand and ran off with her.

"Why am I in front of the mens bathroom?" Lilly asked.

"Come in." Oliver said.

"What!" Lilly laughed.

He took her hand and ran her into one of the stalls.

He pushed her into the wall, kissing her.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What's going on with you!" She slapped him and ran out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

"Lilly!" Miley said.

"Miley, what's going on with Oliver! He took me into the mens bathroom and put me in a stall and tried to kiss me!" She was freaked out.

"I have NO idea." Miley ran to find Oliver.

Oliver was in the gym, crying.

"How could she ever like a guy like me? What was I thinking? I'm just a lowlife idiot." He cried.

A girl sat beside him.

"Chibiusa?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you, she loves you too, just not yet. I came here to tell you this is the last time you will see me. Goodbye, Oliver. The best of luck to you!" She disapeared.

"What?" Oliver was confused.

Lilly walked into the gymnasium.

Running up to him.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it before." Lilly hugged him.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, I'll meet you at your house after school, okay?" Lilly said.

"Ummm, okay." Oliver hugged her and she ran out of the gym.


	3. Nervous

Oliver went home and went into his bedroom.

He sat his stuff on his bed and heard the doorbell ring, he ran to get it.

"Hi!" Lilly smiled.

"I don't have a place to stay, can I stay with you?" Lilly asked.

"Ummmm, sure." Oliver walked with her up the stairs.

She sat down on the bed.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"You can have the bed." He smiled.

"Oh no, I'd feel bad. How about we share it?" She asked.

"Ummmmm..." Oliver was getting shaky and nervous.

"We're responsible adults, aren't we?" She said.

"I guess so." Oliver said, still feeling weird.

"I can leave if this makes you uncomfortable, I can stay with Miley." She started to get up.

"No." He held his hands out.

She sat back down.

"You know, it's 10:00, we should get to bed." She said.

She got her bag and looked in it.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, scared too.

"My sleeping clothes, duh." She laughed.

He walked out of his room and closed the door.

He went to tell his parents she was staying.

Later...

Oliver walked back in his room.

Lilly was in kitty cat pjs, laying down reading a book.

Oliver went into his bathroom and got his pajamas on.

He walked back into his room and she had put down the book.

He got under the covers, feeling stupid and like a bad person.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I'm nervous." Oliver said.

"I'll turn over, okay?" Lilly smiled.

"Ummm, okay." Oliver turned the oppisate way.

Within ten minutes she was asleep, he turned over to her and stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek.

He saw a flash of their wedding in his head and smiled.

"My Lilly...my bride...my soulmate...my love." He whispered to himself.

She turned over and her eyes opened.

"Oliver." She smiled, she'd never been so close to him before.

She leaned towards him and kissed him, and curled up to him and went back to sleep.

Oliver smiled and put his arms around her and went to sleep.

The next morning...

Oliver got up.

His parents had left the house to him for a month, they left today because they went on vacation.

He brushed his teeth and took a shower and got dressed.

When he walked in his room, Lilly was still asleep.

"Lilly, wake up." He shook her and smiled.

"Goodmorning." She smiled.

"I went to the store and bought some stuff for you to take your shower today." He said.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"I got shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, soap, razor, shaving cream, toothbrush, mouthwash, and floss." He smiled.

"Oh, and this teddybear." He smiled and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Oliver." She smiled.

"I don't want to leave, now." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Then stay. I'll take care of you! When we turn eighteen we can buy a house and get married!" He said, with hopes in his eyes.

"Oh, Oliver." She smiled.

"We have a guest room! We could buy furniture for it and it could be your room!" He said.

"I don't know..." She said, sighing.

"Call your parents!" He handed her his phone.

"Oh, okay. I'll ask." She smiled and started dialing.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her cheek and went to go make breakfast.


	4. The awnser

Oliver was flipping pancakes when Lilly ran down the stairs.

"OW!" She yelped.

He ran to check her.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked picking her up and putting her on the couch.

"Owwy.." She frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fell. But I have great news! And bad news..." Lilly said.

"Okay, bad first." He took a deep breath.

"My dog died." She frowned.

"Oh, Lilly." Oliver hugged her.

"How?" He asked.

"He was really old." She said.

"But I have good news." Lilly said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can live with you!" She smiled and jumped in his arms, kissing him.

"That's great!" He smiled.

"But, they wont let me live with your parents. They don't trust them." She said.

"I can't move though." He sighed.

"I told them we would get our own place in a couple of months..." Lilly said.

"Lilly! I can't get an apartment at fifteen!" He said, putting her back on the couch.

"Oliver, I know that. I lied." She sighed.

"You what! What will we tell them when they call!" Oliver freaked.

"I don't know. We'll play along with it." She said.

"Fine, at least you'll be here with me." He smiled.

"Oliver..." Lilly said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"The pancakes are burning!" She yelled.

"Holy crap!" He ran in the kitchen where the pan was on fire.

She ran in the kitchen and got the fire extinguisher and put it out, then she put it down.

They both laughed.

At school...

"I asked if are lockers could be right by eachother, and they are now." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley ran up.

"Lilly..." Miley said, confused.

"Miley!" Lilly hugged Miley.

"Lilly!" She hugged her back.

Oliver walked away, avoiding Miley.

"Where'd he go?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, so anything you want to tell me?" Miley asked.

"Well, now I am living with Oliver! I slept with him last night." Lilly whispered.

"What kind of sleep!" Miley was freaking out.

"The sleeping kind, like just dreaming kind, where you fall asleep." Lilly laughed.

"Oh, but you slept with him! GROSS!" Miley got an icky look on her face.

"I think I'm in love with him, Miley." Lilly sighed.

"Really? How could you! He's your friend!" Miley said.

"Miley, if you wont like me for loving Oliver, I don't think I can be friends with you anymore." Lilly ran off.

Miley sighed.

At home...

"Oliver, I want to sleep with you. Not in another room." Lilly said.

"Really? I don't think my parents will allow it." Oliver said.

"Well, then we can sleep with eachother until they get back, can't we?" She asked.

"I guess so..." He was confused.

Lilly walked upstairs.

Oliver walked up with her.

"Oliver, wait." Lilly said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I need to know one thing before I move in." She said.

"What do you need to know?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked.


	5. Hard to say, Easy to do

"Oh, ummmm..." Oliver was stumped.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Lilly freaked.

"I, well. It's a hard word to say." Oliver chuckled, trying to make the moment lighter.

"NOT helping." Lilly sighed.

"Okay..." Oliver's eyes went wide.

"Okay. I can do this. I..." His voice broke.

"OLIVER!" She yelled.

"I ummm, love how you look." He shrugged.

"You don't love me, do you?" Lilly came close to crying.

"Lilly, I'm fifteen. Do you really want me to Love you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Okay. Here it goes." He took a deep breath.

She looked with worry.

"I...I...I love you, Lilly." He smiled.

"You, do?" She smiled.

"I do." He smiled.

At school...

Miley fiddled with her hair.

Lilly kept her head down while Oliver got their school books.

He took Lilly's hand.

Miley thought "I always kept being Hannah Montana a secret, maybe now that my friends are gone, I'll come to school as Hannah. Maybe then I'll be popular and actually have friends." She sighed.

Lilly looked over her shoulder at Miley and frowned.

She didn't want this, especially the distance between them all, they used to be friends. The best of friends.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want their friendship to end. He knew a horrible fight was on the way, that would seperate them all. Forever.

Lilly clutched his hand, holding back tears.

Oliver looked at her, leaning on his shoulder, crying.

"Lilly, I'm still here." He whispered in her ear, and then leaned down to kiss her.

She avoided his kiss and ran away from him, leaving him hurt and understood.

He knew it was coming. The worst fight of his life, was on it's way.

After school...

Lilly never came home, Oliver was worried.

Then, he heard the phone ring, he ran to awnser it.

"Hello?" He hoped it was Lilly.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I had to go. I'm never coming back. Goodbye, forever." Lilly whispered and hung up.

He started to cry, he couldn't imagine life without her. Maybe their wasn't going to be a fight. Maybe it was this.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled.

He ran to his room, throwing everything againsn't the wall, he broke his window, his lamp, his mirror in his bathroom, and his shower head.

The next thing he knew, he was in the bathtub, his hand bleeding from the glass hitting him, and his head was bleeding from slamming his head agains't the mirror.

He passed out.

Two hours later...

His eyes opened.

"Hello, Oliver Oken." The nurse smiled.

"Where am I?" He asked, his head was hurting.

"The Malibu hospital." She smiled.

"He's awake!" The nurse called.

Miley and Jackson walked in.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Oh my god! Your head! Does it hurt! Are you okay!" Miley freaked.

"I'm fine, It hurts though." Oliver awnsered.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm soooooo sorry!" She hugged him.

"It's okay." Oliver said.

"I'll go call his parents." Jackson said.

"It's over, she's gone. My life's over." Oliver was shaking.

"Oliver, you wouldn't?" Miley said, confused, and upset.

"I have to end it, Miley." Oliver said.

"No! You can't die, Oliver!" She cried.

"I have to. My life's been good, thanks for being my friend, Miley. We had good times together, tell Lilly I'll always love her, and tell everybody else thanks." Oliver passed out.

"NO!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs.

The nurse ran in.

"What happened!" The nurse asked.

"He said he would die and then he passed out!" Miley was shaking really bad and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" The nurse checked his pulse.

"He's dying! DOCTOR!" She yelled.

The doctor ran in, and they took him to the emergency room. Miley was pushed out of the way.

"No...He can't die." She cried.

She ran to the phone to call Lilly.

"Please pick up, Lilly!" She said.

"Hello, Lilly speaking." Lilly awnsered.

"Oliver's in the hospital! He's dying because you left him!" Miley yelled.

"Wha...What!" Lilly cried.

"He's dying Lilly! He's dying! We'll never see him again!" She cried.

Lilly hung up.

One hour later...

Lilly busted through the doors, running to the emergency room, dropped her purse and ran straight for him.

"You can't come in, miss." The guard told her.

"I have to! He's my husband!" She lied, to get in.

"Then go on." He said.

She ran in, crying.

"OLIVER! Don't leave me!" She cried, grabbing his hand.

"Lilly...I love you." He whispered.

"See it, see the light? It's death, and it's not us. It will NEVER be us, Oliver! The other path, your old life, it's us, see it? It's us getting married, having children, growing old together and always loving eachother! Go there! Oliver! Come back to me! And everyone else! Love me! Love your old life! Go down the path! Come back, Oliver!" She cried.

"He's breathing!" The doctor said, giving him shots.

Lilly's eyes lit up.

"He's alive!" The doctor yelled, smiling.

Lilly smiled and squezed his hand.

"He's just fine! This has never happened before! Miss, you have a gift." The doctor smiled at Lilly.

She smiled.

"I have the gift of love. Nothing else." She said 


	6. Hitting Home

"You can bring him home now, Miss." The doctor told Lilly.

"Come on, Oliver." She smiled and took his hand.

"Oh no, I don't have to get in a wheelchair, do I?" Oliver whined.

"Yep, you do." Lilly giggled.

Miley and Jackson walked in the room.

"Ya'll going home?" Miley asked, wondering.

"Yeah. By the way, did you call his parents?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get through." Miley replied.

"That's good, when they get back, don't, I repeat DON'T! Tell them what happened." Oliver said.

"Alright." Miley said.

Oliver got in the wheelchair.

At home...

"How many days must I stay in this horrible crappy thing!" Oliver whined.

"The wheelchair is not a horrible crappy thing, Oliver. And besides, you have to get better." Lilly smiled.

"Oh man." Oliver whined.

The next morning...

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

The telephone rang and Lilly ran to get it.

"Hello! Lilly speaking!" Lilly happily said.

"It's me, The doctor from the hospital. Oliver should be okay to go to school, just letting you know." The doctor said.

"Good." Lilly said.

"Bye bye!" Lilly said and hung up.

"Oliver! Come on! We'll be late for school!" Lilly hollered.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Oliver hollered back.

At school...

Lilly put on her backpack.

"Hey Lilly, what did you bring for lunch, today?" Oliver asked.

"Tuna sandwiches, water, and pumpkin muffins!" Lilly grinned.

"Yummy." Oliver kidded around.

They heard the doors swing open, someone came in through the doors, they couldn't quite make the person out yet.

And then...

"HANNAH MONTANA!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to her.

Everybody ran behind her.

"Hannah Montana!" Oliver and Lilly said to eachother at the same time.

They ran to see.

Hannah walked out of the crowd and walked to the bathroom.

"Wait up!" Lilly yelled and followed her.

Oliver waited, confused.

"Lilly, I wanted to be something special, you don't understand." Miley/Hannah said.

She pulled off her wig.

"You are special. You're special to me, and you're special to Oliver, and Jackson, and your dad!" Lilly said.

"I want to be popular, like everyone else, I knew you wouldn't understand, Lilly." Miley walked away.

"Wait!" Lilly called her.

Miley looked over her shoulder and sighed.

She pulled her wig back on.

"HANNAH!" Lilly heard everyone yell.

She sighed and splashed water on her face.

"I just don't get it." She whispered to herself.

At home...

"Why would she do that, Oliver!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, I don't understand either, but you must calm down." Oliver said.

"I just wanna know!" She yelled.

Oliver put his hands around her waist and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed, Lilly." Oliver said.

Lilly changed into her night clothes, Oliver was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Lilly sat on the bed.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO IT! WHY!" Lilly yelled.

It scared Oliver, and he dropped his soap bar.


	7. More problems

Oliver looked at his feet.

He sighed.

"Hannah this, Hannah that." Lilly said in a make-fun voice.

"Hannah has been the top friend choice." Lilly sighed.

"I think you need to let it go, Lilly." Oliver chuckled.

"I just...can't stand her any more!" Lilly shrieked.

"Calm down, she is our friend." Oliver said.

"WAS. Miley WAS our friend." Lilly yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just miss her." Oliver sighed.

"When I was in the hospital, she said she was sorry, and I believed her. I want to be friends with her again, Lilly." Oliver said.

"Oliver, she hates us now. We're little people to her now." Lilly said.

"She doesn't think that, Lilly! You don't understand!" Oliver yelled.

Lilly had a flash of when Hannah said: "You just don't understand."

Lilly shivered.

"You cold?" Oliver asked.

"No, I'm cold." Tears came to her eyes.

Oliver was confused.

"I'm so cold." Lilly broke down.

Oliver held her.

"I can't believe I never saw." She cried.

"See what?" Oliver asked.

"See that she was always sorry, she did this because we weren't her friends anymore, Oliver!" She cried.

"Oh, Lilly." Oliver kissed her cheek.

"I wanna be friends again!" Lilly said.

"We will, let's go talk to her." Oliver suggested.

They walked over to Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah." Lilly said.

"Oh please." Hannah walked off with Amber.

"That little witch!" Lilly yelled.

"I thought..." Oliver was confused.

"You thought wrong!" Lilly stormed off.

"Lilly!" Oliver hollered, but he couldn't find her.

At home...

"Lilly, I told you, I didn't know she'd act like that!" Oliver told Lilly.

"Argh, leave me alone, Oliver!" Lilly stormed off and out the front door.

"Lilly!" Oliver ran after her.

The next day...

"I'm not going, Oliver!" Lilly shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, it'll be soooo much fun!" Oliver begged.

"But it's just rides and funnel cakes and performances, Oliver." Lilly sighed.

"Just because Hannah's performing doesn't mean we can't go, Lilly!" Oliver said.

"But, but, I HATE HER!" Lilly shouted, falling backwards on the bed.

"Please!" Oliver begged and got on his knees.

"Oh, ummmmmm..." Lilly thought about it.

"PLEASE!" Oliver shouted, begging.

"Oh, alright." Lilly sighed.

Oliver hugged her.

"But, I've got a plan for Hannah." Lilly smirked.

"Huh? What plan?" Oliver was confused.

"Let's just call it, Plan soak." Lilly got an evil look on her face.

At the festival...

Lilly and Oliver walked in with their hands behind their backs.

Oliver handed the man their tickets.

Lilly and Oliver gave eachother the: "Evil plan" look.

They had waterguns, BIG waterguns behind their backs.


	8. Plan soak

Oliver walked foward.

"Hannah Montana!" The spokesperson shouted.

The best of both worlds started to play.

Hannah started to sing.

"You get the limo out front. Oh yeah, hot syles, every shoe, every color..." She continued singing.

Lilly had a bucket of water balloons, a bunch of water guns and she was ready.

Oliver grabbed a microphone, and handed it to Lilly.

"EVERYBODY! Only $2.00 to play splash Hannah Montana!" Lilly shouted.

Hannah kept singing, she was in a different part of the park.

People were running to splash her.

The first person grabbed a handful of water balloons and started throwing them at her.

"Ahhh!" Hannah dropped the microphone and started to block herself.

Another person took a water gun and aimed it at her and soaked her.

Then Oliver and Lilly started spraying her with a huge water hose they rented from a water park.

The force of the water was so strong, it pushed Hannah back to the drummers.

"STOP!" Hannah yelled, she was red and crying.

No one noticed her crying and yelling.

People kept throwing water balloons and spraying her with water guns, and Oliver and Lilly kept spraying her.

Hannah tried to run off the stage, but slipped.

"OWW!" Hannah cried.

The security guards stopped everybody and carried Hannah off stage.

Oliver and Lilly felt bad, but avenged.

They ran to check on Hannah, but the guards wouldn't let them by.

"But she's our friend!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm sure you were thinking that when you were spraying her." The guard smirked.

"Is she okay?" Lilly asked.

"She's going to the hospital, she broke her leg when she slipped." The guard replied.

Oliver and Lilly felt REALLY bad.

They ran out of the park and ran to the hospital.

At the hospital...

"Miley!" Lilly yelled as she ran to the hospital room.

"Hi, guys." Miley smiled.

"I guess you heard." Miley sighed.

"Heard? We starte--" Oliver was interrupted by Lilly hitting him.

"OW!" Oliver yelped.

"Who did this to you, Miley?" Lilly lied.

"Some jerks that hated me, I guess." Miley shrugged.

"That's too bad." Lilly sighed.

"I can't stand this! We did it, Miley!" Oliver shouted out.

Lilly hit him again.

"He's delirious, ignore him." Lilly tried to cover up.

"Why? Why would you?" Miley came close to tears.

"You blew us off!" Oliver yelled.

"Ever since you went to the school as Hannah Montana, everyone ignores us. Including YOU!" Lilly shouted.

"Huh?" Miley was confused.

"We walked up to you, but you just walked off with Amber. You're just like them now. Come on, Lilly. Let's go, she doesn't want us here, she just wants her posse." Oliver smirked.

They left.

At home...

"I can't believe her." Oliver said.

"I don't even feel bad for breaking her leg now." Lilly smirked.

"Hey, at least we made $74." Oliver laughed.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Lilly said, happily.

"Fine." Oliver sighed.

"I don't like this though. I just think we need to leave." Lilly put her head down.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I wanna move, Oliver. Let's go to Europe! She'll never find us, and we'll never see her again! I just want to get away from it all, Oliver." Lilly sighed, plopping herself on the bed.

"Oh, Lilly. I don't know..." Oliver continued.

"Come on! Just the two of us! We could have a fairy tale wedding in Paris! Go on boat rides, eat expensive food, I could become a famous dancer!" Lilly smiled.

"It would be fun..." Oliver thought.

"Pwease?" Lilly gave puppy dog eyes and got on the floor and begged and grabbed his legs.

"Oh..." Oliver sighed.

"PWEASE?" Lilly begged some more.

"Ummmm...Oh, alright." Oliver smiled.

"Europe, here we come!" Lilly jumped into Olivers arms.


	9. Ending it all

Oliver and Lilly packed.

Lilly smiled at Oliver.

Oliver gave her a smile.

She walked over to him.

"Oliver, I love you." She hugged him.

"You've made so many sacrifices just to make me happy." She whispered in his ear.

Oliver smiled.

"I guess that's it!" Lilly spun around and fell onto the floor, giggling.

Oliver started to help her up, but she pulled him down.

He laughed.

And they kissed.

The doorbell rang.

"I guess that's the movers." Oliver said, getting up.

Lilly grabbed her suitcase.

Oliver grabbed his.

They looked around at the empty room.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Lilly asked.

"I'll call them." Oliver said.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Lilly smiled.

They walked down the stairs.

Oliver opened the door.

The movers grabbed the boxes up in the room and put all their stuff in the truck.

Lilly and Oliver took one last look at the house.

Tears filled Olivers eyes.

Lilly hugged him.

"Is this what you want?" Lilly whispered.

"Yes. I need to let it all go." Oliver replied, tears streamed down his face.

Lilly took his hand.

"Let's go." Lilly smiled.

They walked to the cab.

The movers got in the truck and drove off.

Lilly and Oliver got in the cab.

Lilly and Oliver looked back at the house.

Twenty minutes later...

"Driver! Stop the car!" Oliver jumped out of the car.

Lilly ran after him.

It was Miley's house.

Oliver rang the doorbell.

Jackson opened the door.

"Is Miley here?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. MILES!" Jackson yelled.

Miley came to the door.

"Miley, we're leaving. I'm so sorry we did all this, I'm sure all you want is to go back to your normal life. It will be easier for you now." Oliver said.

"No! You can't leave!" Miley cried.

Oliver's eyes got wide.

Lilly waited beside the cab.

"Why? Why would you leave?" Miley asked.

"A new start." Lilly spoke up and ran over to them.

"Visit me." Miley got tears in her eyes.

"We will." Oliver and Lilly smiled.

They all hugged.

"If you ever tour in Europe, let us know!" Lilly cried.

They were all crying.

They broke the hug.

"We gotta go." Oliver was red from crying.

"I know." Miley smiled through her tears.

"We'll miss you." Lilly smiled through her tears also.

Oliver and Lilly walked away, looking back and smiling at Miley.

Miley waved.

Lilly and Oliver waved back.

They got in the cab.

5 days later...

Lilly and Oliver stepped off a train.

"This is Europe." Lilly looked around.

"It's beautiful." Oliver smiled and took Lilly's hand.

"Is this the end?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"No, It's just the beginning..." Oliver kissed Lilly.


End file.
